once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Submissive
"Submissive" is the 42nd episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary Selena and Brad are sent on a mission to find and steal the Staff of Peace from a prestigious Vermont gallery exhibit, and it isn't long before everything starts to fall apart and it's all down to the Maleficent Seven's least competent member to save the day for her newest mentor. Meanwhile, Rachel comforts Joanna after what happened with Emma, who in turn is comforted by Joe, while Josh struggles to come to terms with his recent shunning. And in the Wikia world that was, Belle Peep works incredibly hard to make sure that her daughter is absolutely perfect... but DavidTennantismyAngel is far, far from it. Plot Belle Peep towers over her preteen daughter, looking stern as anything, as she tries her best to instil within her the magical arts of the Blood Wiccans. "I'm just not getting this, mom," DavidTennantismyAngel says as she tries to unbuckle a padlock with nothing more than a mere swipe of her hand; it remains firmly locked, and Belle Peep sighs. "I'm sorry," David then says, clearly ashamed of herself, and her mother replies, "So you should be, girl. It appears you'll never ascend the ranks in this place… at least not magically. As for your looks, they're a lot to be desired – but fixable. Drop and give me twenty." And, with that, David struggles to get down on her knees and then into the push-up position, trying to carry out her mother's instruction as best she can. "Remember, you are to be donning a ceremonial bikini when you're older. Unless you're planning for it to be enveloped by your love handles?" "No… mother…" David replies, breathing heavily as she continues to do push-ups. Belle Peep takes a seat, sighing yet again, "Why in the name of Emma Swan was I handed such lackluster kin? Me, I change my name to make sure I'm in good with the leaders, but her… it's like she doesn't even want to make me proud." David is a few feet away and can hear everything her mother is saying. She stops doing push-ups and Belle Peep rolls her eyes, getting to her feet and continuing to discipline her daughter by screaming at the top of her lungs, "I said give me twenty! I don't expect to have to ask for your full effort! Do you want to be fat and undesirable?! How will I ever get grandkids if you keep toting that body around?! You need to learn! The art of seduction, the art of magic… and the art of not being a stupid twerp!" Tears fill David's eyes as she continues to do push-ups. Selena is standing around the bakery, staring into space, when Liz appears from around the corner and orders her lowest-ranking team member to, "Come here, now!" "Yes, ma'am!" Selena exclaims, running to regroup with the others while Liz rolls her eyes, having already told the incompetent witch not to call her that. "Alright, gang," Liz announces as she approaches Selena, the Kahns, Brad, Divina and Matthew, "I've prepared a short power point presentation in order to fully run through what we're about to do. Aren't I just the funnest boss ever?!" "Sure are, babe," Matthew agrees, and Liz smiles at him, saying, "Someone is getting some tonight." He smiles too, and then she manages to get her slides present on a screen, holding a remote in her hand that allows her to flick through them. The first contains a picture of a golden staff with crystals embedded in its grand tip; some black and some white (the exact same weapon wielded by Joe in Dlrgirl's vision of the future (see "Body and Soul")). "This…" she reveals, "Is the Staff of Peace." "Come again?" Mike Kahn questions. "It's the most powerful weapon in existence," she continues to explain, "Forged by the ancestors of Jdg98." "I take it the title of 'Peace' is meant to be somewhat ironic?" Divina questions. "Not at all, Didi," says Liz, "You see, it was created upon the end of their war to mark an alliance between the two families. The same day it was made impossible for their respective magics to hurt one another." "Why would they forge a weapon to mark the end of a war?" Brad wonders, and Liz rolls her eyes, pointing out that they really know nothing of their heritage. "The idea behind it was that if one side decided to revolt, the Staff would fall under the possession of the other family, and that family would then be capable of wiping out the entirety of the revolting side with a… mere wave." "How does it work exactly?" Gabrielle would like to know, and Liz says that she's glad someone asked – "The Staff only works for one owner at a time. The first sorcerer to lay their bare flesh against it for the first time after its previous owner's death will become its new master. That is why, when it is liberated, gloves shall be worn at all times people. Okay?" The rest of the Maleficent Seven nod, and Brad wonders where it will be stolen from. "That's my next slide!" Liz yells excitedly, using her remote to go to the next photo; it is of an exquisite-looking building. "The Vermont Artisan Gallery," she announces, "It houses the Staff, and there's to be a small gathering there tomorrow. That's right, I've done my research. I remember when Google was an actual place I could walk through, and now I can type stuff into it and get all kinds of answers. It's fab! You see, years ago the Staff fell out of Wikia and landed in this world. It was then found by some artsy nut jobs and labelled and locked up. Being mere mortals, they were of course too stupid to realize its true potential… No offense." "None taken," Gabrielle assures, "Me and Mike have visited that gallery a few times ourselves… we should be able to get in." "Very kind of you to offer, but I'm afraid you won't be going," Liz says, to Gabrielle's annoyance. "Then who is?" asks Mikes. "Him," Liz reveals, pointing at Brad, "And her," she points at Selena, who appears deeply surprised. "Honey, are you still good at glamor spells?" (see "Another Time") A young DavidTennantismyAngel stares at herself in the mirror as she manages to use magic to alter her face entirely, wishing that she was this other person as opposed to her own disappointing self. "David?!" Belle Peep yells as she arrives back to their suite in the Wiccan church, and her daughter quickly reverts her face to its natural state. "Yes, mother?" David asks as she steps out of the bathroom, thinking she's about to be dragged away for more training. "I have good news," Belle Peep forewarns, "I'm pregnant!" David doesn't know how to react to this. Selena stands at the town line, watching as Liz unwraps the Modem from its white cloth. She is with Brad and Matthew, as well as the car that she's to be driven to Vermont inside (it belongs to the Kahns). "Finally this thing is fully-charged," Liz is saying, "I've never been a fan of fairies, but I gotta admit that their dust comes in useful once in a while. Of course it's no coke. That dust is pure magic." "Right… care to do the honors?" asks Brad, and Liz smiles and nods, holding the fully-charged Modem up to the barrier and making it ripple. Soon enough, its magic is directed effectively and a car-sized hole is torn through it. "Excellent," Dr. Sonya commends unenthusiastically, getting into the driver's seat of the car. The passenger seat is then sat in by Selena. Liz taps on the window, wanting Brad to unwind it, and he does so. "I take it your powers of dodging security are still very much intact?" "They are," Brad assures, and Liz says that this is good, going on to add, "Remember, this is the only thing capable of killing my Messiah. You bring it back here, I destroy it, and then your revenge can be gained." Brad nods, understanding the plan, and Liz wishes the two of them good luck before they drive on out of town. Rachel is seen knocking on the door to Joanna's apartment, but receives no reply. "Jo? Sweetie?" she calls through the door, "I got your phone call, you sounded upset…" "It's unlocked," Joanna is heard saying from inside, and Rachel enters the apartment to find her girlfriend crying on the floor. "What's wrong?" she exclaims, worried and immediately crouching down to hug and comfort her. "I screwed everything up…" Joanna explains, "I tried to bond with my daughter… with Emma… but now she hates me!" She cries some more and Rachel kisses her on the cheek, saying, "Come on now, chin up. Look, I'm sure that that's not true…" "I hate my mom!" Emma exclaims across town while on the phone to Joe, proving Rachel wrong, "She's nuts!" "What happened?" Joe asks from over in his and Rachel's apartment, and Emma says that it was horrible and that she doesn't even want to go into it. "Right…" Joe responds, "So… you're talking to me again?" "Yeah, I guess," she tells him, "Well, you're the only person in this town who I can talk to. I need to blow off some steam, do you know anywhere we could meet?" "I know just the place," Joe tells her, smiling. The two of them are next seen together, elsewhere in Storywik. Both are wielding a bow and arrow and firing at large targets, apparently in some sort of archery range. "This reminds me of when we were kids," Emma says with a smile after hitting the center of her target with an arrow, "This town has everything." "Yeah, we're a veritable Springfield," Joe nods, re-nocking his bow, and Emma smiles towards him as she does the same. More arrows are fired. Brad is busy driving to the Vermont Artisan Gallery for the exhibit he's to rob while Selena sits silently in the passenger seat. "So, where does your total lack of self-esteem come from?" the fairy asks rather bluntly, and all she can say is, "What?" "Well, you haven't talked the entire ride so far, except when you had to stop to pee." "Sorry about that," David says, "But when you gotta go, you gotta go." "Yeah but most of us hide behind bushes; we don't bring our own. Anyway, I've seen the way you let Liz treat you. And I recall your relationship with Joanna. It's just… why?" he wonders. "What are you, some kind of therapist?" David asks, and Brad nods, saying, "After the Virus, anyway." "Yeah well after the Virus I was a nurse but if you had a heart attack right now I'll be damned if I could do anything to help you," she says, to which he smiles. "Look," he goes on, "If I've learned anything from being pushed around by fairies and forced into confessing a crime that I didn't commit, it's that I never don't want to be my own person. You shouldn't let anyone else control you, Selena." "I dunno…" "Oh, just stand up for yourself." "You make some valid points." Brad rolls his eyes and Selena apologizes, saying she's just used to being at the helm of another person. "And why is that?" Dr. Sonya inquires. Selena thinks back… Belle Peep is sitting on the couch, heavily pregnant, when suddenly she exclaims that she can feel the baby kick, imploring for her daughter to come feel it. David does just that, placing a hand on her mother's taut stomach, and her future brother whacks his foot against her hand… hard. "Ow!" David screeches as she clutches her bruising hand, "He… he beat me!" "Oh, don't be ridiculous, you stupid girl," Belle Peep sighs, "Get back to your training. Your truth spells are still terrible." "Well maybe I don't wanna train today," David fights back, still clutching her hand from where the fetus kicked it. "Excuse me?" Belle Peep questions, staring her daughter down. "I train everyday already… I even fit into the bikini now. Just. It's just… when do I get to have fun?" "Never," Belle Peep tells her as though it's obvious, "Having fun is how people fail, sweetie. Don't you see that I'm only hard on you because I love you and want the best for you?" "I… I guess…" David concedes, and her mother smiles, telling her, "Come here." David does so, expecting a hug, but instead she receives a slap across the face. "Don't you ever talk back to me again," Belle Peep says as her daughter falls to the floor, clutching her cheek now instead of her hand, "I may be pregnant, but I can still kick your ass. Now go clean yourself up… and then you'll continue training." David manages to stand and she heads to the bathroom, staring at her face in the mirror and seeing the red hand mark now etched across her cheek. She uses a glamor spell to cover it up and she smiles, saying to herself, "One day… one day I will find someone worthy to look up to." "Out of my way, worm," Peep says to David in the hallway of the church before she keeps on going. David looks on at her in awe. "Wow…" she says, "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me in my life…" (see "The Maleficent Seven") Brad pulls up outside the gallery before stepping out of the Kahns' posh car alongside Selena. "Alright," Dr. Sonya announces, taking his wand from out of his inside blazer pocket, "Now I'm just gonna do a quick spell." And, with a discrete few waves, it's done. "What did you do?" Selena wonders, and Brad says that this magic should allow them to bypass any security measures without any nonsense. "Look," says Selena, "People are heading inside. We should go too." They two of them enter the fancy gallery and see lanyards lain out for each of the guests. Brad grabs a couple and asks Selena if she can use her glamor magic to make them look like the people in the photographs. "Sure," she says, and the two of them head off around a corner so that this can be done out of sight. Selena takes a good look at the photographs before working her magic, but it's clear almost immediately that something is wrong. "I'm… a woman!" Brad exclaims, looking down at the dress he's suddenly wearing. He sees his reflection in a nearby window and looks shocked. "Oops," Selena exclaims, having glamored herself as a man accidentally, and she works her magic yet again so that their disguises swap. "Wow…" Selena says, staring at her reflection in the same window, "I look…" "Good," Brad nods, although he still sees the regular Selena, just with an outfit change. When she's quite finished admiring her new look, Brad extends his arm and asks, "So… ready to rob this joint?" "Most definitely," she smiles, taking his arm and heading into the fancy party. Selena and Brad, still in disguise, try to mingle their way through the get together, and the latter soon points out, "There's the Staff." Selena looks to where he's looking and sees the Staff of Peace in a nearby glass case, then asking how they're supposed to grab it with all these people around. "I'm not sure," Brad admits, taking a pair of gloves from his pocket and applying them, "But I'm sure we'll figure it out." Selena does the same with a pair of silken gloves from her clutch purse, looking out into the hall to see the real versions of the people she and Brad are impersonating get taken away by security guards. "I'll go check out the casing, you just continue to mingle," the fairy orders, and Selena nods, going on to grab a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter. However, she is bumped by a few rude party guests and ends up spilling some down her nice dress, wondering what she's to do now for she couldn't possibly use magic to cover it up in such a crowded setting. "Napkin?" an old man asks as he outstretches his hand, offering her one. "Yes, thank you," Selena says, dabbing the front of her gown. "It's genuine, from France. Although it seems your dress enjoyed it more than you did," the old man says in reference to the champagne, and Selena smiles, asking who he is. "I am Adrian Josington, the owner of this place," he reveals, to her surprise. "So you organized this party?" "Indeed I did. Collecting beautiful things has been a hobby of mine for years… it's why I also run a small modelling agency." With that, he takes out a business card and hands it to her, saying that she has just the right face and body for the catwalk. She is completely flattered, but frowns a little when she sees her reflection in the champagne glass and remembers that she's not in her own skin right now. "So…" she begins, wanting to socialize, but suddenly the alarms begin to sound and everyone looks in shock as Brad is also grabbed by security men, having been caught trying to lift the Staff right from under everyone's nose. "Oh dear, let me just take care of this," Adrian tells her as he goes off to direct his employees, and Selena gulps with fear as it becomes evident that this whole operation is down to her now. Back in Storywik, Rena is finishing the task with Justine that had been started with Josh – that of shopping for cribs for their baby. He comes up from behind and gives her a hug, rubbing her pregnant belly and kissing her cheek, and she smiles, saying that she likes "This one". "If you like it, I like it," Rena assures, being extra nice after having shunned her father. However, Justine suddenly becomes shocked because she sees Josh in another aisle, and Rena wonders what's wrong. Josh quickly ducks behind a crib and Justine says, "I just got a, um… a sudden craving. Hey, can you go across the street and get me a, um… a scone? Blueberry?" "Sure thing," Rena nods, heading out of the store; once he's gone, Josh re-emerges, and from across aisles his daughter asks him what the hell he's doing there. "I… I had to see you," says Josh, "To explain." "There's nothing to explain," she tells him, "You did a bad thing and… this is what you get. Look, I'm sorry, but…" "I know, it's not your fault," Josh says, hanging his head, "Just remember that… I love you." Justine nods, sad, and says that Josh should leave; "We need to keep our distance, at least for a while, okay?" He understands, leaving the store through another exit. Lady sighs while staring at some crib, rubbing her belly herself. "What kind of family are you going to be born into?" she asks. "So, what did you do with that guy who was trying to steal that… big gold thingy with the crystals?" Selena asks Adrian Josington at the gallery exhibit. "Oh, you don't need to worry about him. He's been locked away in some back room. No need to bother all the guests with police right now – I'll just wait until the party's over to dial 911." "Right," Selena nods, "And when does the party end?" "Whenever you want it to," he assures, staring her up and down. "This is such a nice place and I would love to have a good look at all your… trinkets." She then leans in and whispers close, "Just… not with all these people around." Adrian gives a flirtatious smile, saying that he can begin kicking people out immediately, she just has to say the word. "The word," Selena replies, returning his flirtatious smile. We cut to she and Adrian alone in the gallery, with him explaining to her all about the genuine Van Gogh he has displayed on the wall. "Interesting…" Selena lies, "And… what can you tell me about that?" She approaches the glass case of the Staff of Peace, staring down at the most powerful magical weapon in existence in awe. "I mean, it must be pretty special if that guy was willing to steal it." "In all honesty, I don't know. It's a relic that's been passed down to me in the recent years. But it's quite remarkable, the way it refuses to rust or decay in any way." "Do you think I could… pick it up?" Selena wonders, and Adrian says that of course she can; "My things are your things." She smiles again as she opens the glass case, and he urges her to pick up the Staff. She makes sure her gloves are on tight before she does so… and then she whacks Adrian Josington around the head with it, thus knocking him out. "Oh God… Oh God…" she breathes heavily, saying to herself, "Alright, calm down… I'm a comin', Brad!" She runs toward the back rooms with the Staff firmly in tow. Back in time, DavidTennantismyAngel has taken it upon herself to shadow DeviousPeep, watching the way she does everything with such elegance and grace. There is a knock at the church door, and David watches Peep answer it to a delivery man. She sees the way she flirts with him to get a discount ("How nice of you to show up and drop of your… trinkets") and she sees the way she locks the door with a mere tap of her hand once he's gone. She then heaves the fresh ingredients onto the counter and spots David, telling her to sort through them and then carry them down to the basement lab. As Peep turns to blood and flows away, David approaches the box of things and says to herself, "She seems so strong… I wanna be just like her…" Selena sees the room in which Brad is locked away and she rests the Staff against the wall, hoping it will be safe outside for a moment. She then melts herself down into a puddle of blood, seeping in beneath the door and leaving her nice dress behind. When she reforms on the other side, she is dressed in her Blood Wiccan bikini, and Brad is impressed. "Alright," says Selena, "Let's get you out of here and then let's go." She then places her hand up against the lock. It takes a few attempts, but eventually the door clicks open and she tells her comrade to grab the Staff of Peace while she grabs her dress. She sees Adrian Josington's card on the floor – the one he gave her, offering a modelling job – and she quickly stashes it away for safekeeping while Brad takes the powerful weapon into his own gloved hand. "I knew you were capable of doing things for yourself. I'm proud of you," Brad tells her. She smiles, holding her dress in a ball in her arms, but then some alarms begin to sound and the two of them decide to run. Rachel and Peep are still together in the latter's apartment, while the former decides to explain that Liz has started this little gang of villains, all hell bent on freeing Joe's alter-ego or something. "That's… unsettling," says Joanna. "Here's the thing… one of the members… she looks exactly like you, only with black hair. She said she was your sister or something. She approached me a few days back, with that Selena girl." "What was her name?" Peep asks, worried, and Dlr tries to remember, eventually coming out with, "… Divina. She kept trying to convince me that you were evil and blah, blah, blah; I ignored her." "Good… good…" Peep says, still a little shocked, "Listen to me… whatever that woman tells you… don't believe it. Okay? Just don't." "I won't…" Rachel assures. "Promise?" "I… I promise," she says, slightly confused. Peep nods, and she kisses her girlfriend, saying that she'd be so lonely without her. Rachel smiles, and kisses her back. Joe is seen returning Emma to her room at the Bed & Breakfast, telling her that he had a lot of fun today. "Me too," Emma assures, staring into the eyes of her childhood friend. He then steps into the room, placing her bow and arrows by the door; when he bends over, Emma finds herself lingering, and suggests that they do this again sometime. "Yeah… yeah, that could be… fun," Joe nods. "Archery is, um… very calming. The way the arrow just… slides along the bow…" she places one of her hands on his arm, stroking it, "Like it just sort of… fits." "Yeah… that's, uh, great," Joe responds, a little confused, "Well, I should… go." "Yeah," Emma nods, "I gotta… sleep, and stuff… and…" "Unless… you don't want me to go?" "Well I dunno do you wanna go?" "Well I dunno do you want me to go?" There's a long pause, and finally Emma just says, "Shut that damn door." Joe does exactly that, and then she orders, "Now take off that shirt and start kissing me." Joe does this too, and the two of them fall back onto her bed. Joe kisses the blonde's neck as he begins to unbutton her blouse and she moans with pleasure, soon working her way on top. Brad, with Selena in the passenger seat and the Staff of Peace resting soundly in the back, drives back through the small gap in the town barrier where Liz and Matthew are waiting. "Well it's about time!" Matthew says as the car pulls over, and Selena steps out. Brad, his hand still gloves, grabs the Staff and does the same. "You got it!" Liz squeals with joy as she hurries over to them, outstretching her hand, expecting to receive the Staff. "I don't think so…" Brad says, to her surprised. "Excuse me?" "Me and Selena worked our asses off trying to get this thing… it's not right to just let you destroy it." "But… you need this to happen if you want to get your revenge." "I can get my revenge on my own, I think," Brad tells her, removing his glove and grasping the Staff of Peace with his bare flesh, making it so that it bonds to him. Liz is shocked and appalled, and Selena asks her new friend what he's doing. "It's like I told you… I have to be my own person, Selena. I have to be under my own control. And now that I have this… everyone is." He runs off into the town of Storywik, bringing with him the most powerful weapon ever to exist. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:DavidTennantismyAngel-Centric